Mundo de Colores
by GrimCookie
Summary: (Together Forever/Forgotten Portrait AU) Ib y Mary han sido llevadas a la galeria de arte para ver las sorprendentes obras de Guertena. Todo esta bien hasta el minuto en que quedan solas, las pinturas cobran vida, todo es peligroso y sus vidas dependen de unas rosas... Ah, Al menos el chico del cuadro va a ayudarlas... ¿Verdad?


**Ejeje... Bueno, ultimamente me he visiado con los juegos RPG de horror ¡Y mucho! No soy muy buena en los juegos pero me llaman mucho la atencion, en especial el juego de IB. Es que simplemente me ha encantado.**

**Bueno, el fic... como dije, es un AU con los finales de _Together Forever_ y _Forgotten Portrait_, mientras que mi final favorito es y siempre sera _Promise of Reunion, _esos dos finales me llamaron mucho la atencion, y bueno... quize hacer algo con ellos!**

**Para aclarar, el AU es algo distinto al juego...**

**-Ib y Mary SI SON HERMANAS! Al menos, hermanas adoptivas. Mary es protectora de Ib y la hermana mayor.**

**-Las edades cambian, Ib tiene 12, Mary pronto tendra 13 y Garry tendra "18 años"**

**-Garry y Mary "Intercambian" de lugar, asi es, Garry sera el cuadro y Mary la persona real.**

**-Garry va a ser algo OOC (fuera de personaje) pero no se preocupen, que el sigue siendo de los buenos!**

**-Puede (60/40) que haya algo de Ib/Garry... no puedo asegurar nada, pero es muy probable!**

**-Mary _NO_ ESTA LOCA.**

**Y eso era todo lo que tenia que decir. Ah si! IB no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kouri.**

* * *

><p>La campana que anunciaba el termino de la jornada escolar suena ruidosamente, y en menos de cinco segundos una masa de niños y niñas ya estaban corriendo por el pasillo de la prestigiosa escuela, desesperados por ir a casa ahora que las vacaciones por fin han llegado.<p>

Cuando el tumulto por fin pasa, luego de unos minutos, dos chicas salen tranquilamente de la escuela, caminando lado a lado mientras buscan algo con la mirada.

Una es una chica de doce, casi trece años de edad, con una bonita cabellera rubia que le llegaba a los hombros, de piel clara y ojos azules. Su expresión era alegre, típico de una ya pre adolescente saliendo de clase. Usaba un vestido verde, una bonita cinta azul en el cabello y zapatos negros, rompiendo el código de vestimenta de la escuela.

La otra chica era más bajita que la rubia, con doce años de edad y de cabello castaño largo y algo morena, con unos ojos de un muy peculiar color carmesí. A diferencia de la rubia, ella tenía una expresión calmada, casi completamente desinteresada. Usaba el uniforme de la escuela que constaba de una blusa blanca, cinta y falda roja junto con calzas y zapatos negros.

Al ver alrededor de la salida del establecimiento, la castaña dio un suspiro, haciendo una muy diminuta mueca.

-Eh, Ib.- Le llamó la rubia a su hermana menor, dandole un leve codazo. -Sonrie un poco, después de todo, se ha acabado la escuela. Tu misma me decías que no podías aguantar para no tener que despertar temprano por otros dos meses.-

-Eso lo dijiste tu, Mary.- Murmuró su hermana, la mueca habia desaparecido y la seriedad habia vuelto a apoderarse de la cara de la chica. Mary no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, solo para sacar una reacción de su hermanita.

-Bueno, pero seguro que tu piensas lo mismo…-

-Hmm…-

-Oh vamos, ¡anímate!- Le dijo Mary, tomando de su brazo para guiarla hasta un auto que habia llegado hace unos segundos al estacionamiento. -Mamá y papá nos llevaran a un lugar hoy ya que salimos de clase, venga.-

-Aja.- Murmuro la castaña. No es que no estuviera entusiasmada, ella amaba estar con su hermana y sus padres, pero le era muy difícil expresarse tan libremente como la rubia lo hacía, incluso desde el orfanato.

Mary abrió la puerta trasera del auto y se metió dentro, saludando sonoramente a sus padres mientras estos le respondian con una sonrisa. Un hombre pulcro de alta estatura, cabello negro y ojos azules estaba en el asiento del conductor, mientras una bonita mujer de cabello y ojos castaños estaba en el del co-piloto.

Una muy pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero desapareció casi al instante. Aun recordaba el dia en que la pareja habia decidido adoptarla a ella y a Mary, ya que ninguna de las dos quería ser separada de la otra a los cinco y seis años, respectivamente.

-¿Y como les fue en su último día de escuela chicas? Mary… ¿No te metiste en problemas por tu vestido?-

-Nop, me cambie en el baño antes de que tocara la campana, odio el uniforme.- La rubia sacó la lengua con disgusto y luego vio a su madre.- No hicimos nada, pero pude hablar con Yonaka en el primer periodo, ella me va a ayudar a estudiar para el próximo año.-

-¿Yonaka? Ah ya, la hija del viejo Kurai, verdad que el próximo año empieza el tercer año de preparatoria… hm, se me habia olvidado que eran amigas… ¿Y que tal tu, Ib?.-

-No paso nada.- Respondió en un murmullo bajito mientras el auto por fin se movía, la verdad es que ni siquiera habia prestado atencion en la ultima clase, y no habia hablado con nadie, la chica de ojos carmesí no era muy social.

-Oh…-

-Bien.- Interrumpió el padre, mirando a sus hijas adoptivas por el retrovisor. -Hoy he conseguido unas entradas especiales… ¡A la galeria de arte! Hoy las pinturas de Weiss Guertena estan en exposicion.-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Mary, Ib parpadeo un par de veces, mirando a sus padres interesada. Ambas chicas amaban el arte, Ib era mas de dibujos y escritura mientras que Mary se iba por la escultura.

-Sip, es un momento especial, y pensamos que hoy sería un buen dia para poder disfrutarlo.-

-¡Genial! ¿Oiste eso, Ib? ¡Weiss Guertena! Murio hace muchisimo tiempo pero sus obras casi ni han sido mostradas al público ya que son muy valiosas… Ahh, ¡Que emocion! ¿Que clase de esculturas tendrá?-

-Creo que muchas.- Le respondió a su hermana mientras miraba por la ventana del auto, los edificios pasaban mientras la muchacha hacía caso omiso a la cháchara de sus padres y su hermana. La verdad, ella quería ver unas cuantas pinturas antes de volver a casa, pero…

-¿Porque siento que hay algo raro?-

Entrecerrando los ojos mientras pensaba, casi ni se da cuenta cuando el auto se detuvo de repente, su hermana jalandole el brazo para que reaccionara. Ella dio un pequeño respingo y ambas salieron del auto, siguiendo a sus padres a dentro del enorme y transitado edificio.

-Wow.- Murmuró la joven castaña por lo bajo, la galería de arte, cual estaba comúnmente con solo un puñado de gente dentro, ahora simplemente rebosada de visitantes, hombre, mujeres y niños de toda edad estaban apreciando hasta el más pequeño cuadro que colgaba de las blancas paredes. Murmullos de admiracion eran escuchados por toda sala en la cual hubiera un cuadro o escultura.

-Y pensar que esto esta casi vacio todos los días.- Murmuró Mary al lado de su hermana, mirando hacia todos lados mientras sus padres iban hacia los recepcionistas.

-Esta lleno.- Murmuro Ib.

-A reventar.-

-Uh-huh.-

Caminando hacia sus padres, estos sonrieron a sus dos hijas. La madre mirando hacia el pasillo menos alborotado de personas. -¿Porque no se adelantan un poco para mirar los retratos antes de que haya más gente? Pero conste que solo un poco, si llegan a perderse, busquen un guardia de seguridad y vengan aquí de inmediato, ¿Si?-

-Mamá, ya no somos niñas chiquitas, podemos manejar una galería de arte, ¿Verdad Ib?-

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y Mary miró a su madre con una sonrisa. -¿Sii?-

-...De acuerdo, pero recuerden, si se pierden-

-Buscar un guardia de seguridad, lo entendemos. ¡Vamos Ib! Quiero ver que clase de esculturas ha hecho Guertena…-

La rubia tomó la muñeca de la castaña y juntas desaparecieron en un mar de gente, empujando a un lado y murmurando "disculpe" o "perdone" una y otra vez hasta llegar a ver el cuadro o escultura deseada.

Lo primero que vieron fue la hermosa escultura de una rosa de color roja gigante, Mary quedó simplemente maravilla con la pieza de arte, era enorme y muy bonita, ademas era su flor favorita. Ib estaba mirando la escultura a distancia, meneando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras parpadeaba.

-Esta bonita…-

-¡Hermosa! A ver como se llama… um…"**?** del espíritu"...ugh, ¿Como se pronuncia esta palabra?-

-No lo se.- Respondió la castaña. Mary dio un suspiro y ambas contemplaron la rosa por unos minutos antes de seguir con la exposición de arte, la gente parecía simplemente dejarlas de lado por lo que estaban agradecidas, aun más cuando llegaban a una habitacion con menos personas, asi ya no se sentían tan sofocadas en el edificio.

Pero aun asi habia algo- alguien, que tomaba lo bueno del lugar.

Un chico algo mayor que ellas empujó a Ib con un codazo que habia sido claramente intencional. La pequeña de ojos rojos cayó al suelo con un pequeño "au!" de dolor. Mary vio a su hermana tirada en el piso de la galería y fue a ayudarla, mandando cuchillos con la mirada al agresor.

-Ugh ¿Tu de nuevo? Que, ¿Ahora te aburres y acosas a mi hermana en vacaciones? Eres un completo imbecil, Dylan.-

Dylan era un chico de catorce años, alto y de cabello negro y ojos marrones, mientras que varias chicas lo encontrarían atractivo, la mueca en su rostro espantaria a cualquiera.

-Pah, Como si fuera a malgastar mi tiempo siguiendo a la rarita de las Kuori.- Se mofo el chico. La mirada roja de Ib paso de ser de apatia a una de molestia. Mary se puso en frente de su hermana y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Entonces porque estas aquí y tiraste de Ib?-

-Solo estoy aqui por mis asuntos, y la tiré porque le estaba haciendo un favor al mundo, la gente no necesita ver a fenómenos como ella ¡Jaja!-

-¡Te voy a dar una-!-

El puño alzado de Mary fue detenido por la pequeña mano de Ib, quien negó con la cabeza y simplemente dio una fria mirada hacia el chico. -No vale la pena.-

-Hmph…-

El chico rio por lo alto y fue a otra habitacion, dejando a una Mary de mal humor y a su hermana pequeña tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Por que no me dejas golpearle?-

-Es un idiota.- Murmuró Ib por lo bajo. -Y si le pegas, iran a por ti tambien.-

-¿Irán…? ¡¿Son más de uno?!-

Ib hizo una mueca, no habia querido decir eso. -No importa.-

-Juro que voy a… ¡Eh, espérame!-

La rubia siguió a la castaña mientras esta caminaba de forma más rapida que antes, casi en un trote. Mary sabia que a su hermana la molestaban por sus ojos y quien sabe que más, y se lo habia tomado como su tarea de hermana mayor en asegurarse de que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima a su querida hermanita menor.

-Ib, por favor, solo quiero- oye, ¡Ib!-

La castaña doblo por un pasillo y la rubia soltó un bufido de exasperación. -Ib, solo quiero ayudarte, ¡Venga!- Le rogo a su hermana, quien sorprendentemente comenzó a caminar más lentamente hasta quedarse completamente quieta, pero aun asi dándole la espalda.

Y mirando un muy extraño cuadro.

Era un cuadro gigante, abstracto con pinturas que simplemente no tenían mucho sentido. La gran mayoría era de color negro con figuras deformes sobresalientes a la vista, los colores rojo, amarillo, verde y azul siendo los más visibles, pero sobre todo el rojo.

- "Mundo Abstracto"...- Murmuró Ib por debajo de su aliento, viendo la extraña pintura con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de hallarle sentido…

Y olvidándose que Mary estaba detrás de ella.

La rubia le tomó del brazo, tratando de guiar a otro pasillo. -Ib, ni creas que te vas a salvar de decirme que pasa con esos abusivos, vamos, podemos decirle a mamá y a papá y…-

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, las luces parpadearon varias veces, dejándolas en completa oscuridad por solo un segundo antes de que éstas volvieran a encenderse, haciendo que las dos chicas se aferraron una a la otra de forma instintiva. Ninguna notando que el cuadro habia cambiado.

-Eso… ¿Es pintura…?- Pregunto Ib mientras miraba la mancha de azul que parecía provenir detras del cuadro… mejor dicho, del cuadro mismo.

-Eh… no lo toquemos Ib, vamos a buscar a nuestros padres, ¿Si?-

Asintiendo, la chica de ojos rojos se dejo llevar por su hermana mayor por la galeria, aun preguntandose que era esa pintura azul y que habia pasado en la galeria. Ya no podia escuchar el incesante y molesto ruido de las otras personas en las diferentes salas con obras de arte… de hecho, ni siquiera habían personas cerca, como si toda la galeria estuviera vacía a exepcion de ellas.

¿Es que habían cerrado la exhibición y no se habían dado cuenta? No parecía posible...sus padres las estarian buscando de seguro…

- _"Vengan conmigo, por la sala de abajo. Les contaré un secreto…"_ ¿Pero quien ha escrito esto? Que broma de mal gusto es esta…- Murmuro la rubia con molestia, intentando buscar a sus padres, a quien sea, con la mirada. -No hay nadie aquí… vamos al piso de abajo Ib.-

-Claro.- Contesto Ib con su siempre tono de neutralidad absoluta. Sentía una leve molestia en lo mas profundo del estomago, como si algo frio la estuviera agarrando por dentro, quería irse a casa, la galeria ya no parecía tan divertida.

-¿Donde están?-

-No se….Oh.- Ib se apartó de su hermana, haciéndole caso omiso a la voz de esta mientras se acercaba a un mural vacío, lo único entendible eran unas letras pintadas con amarillo. - _"Apresurence, que él quiere verlas y ella tiene hambre…"_ Huh…-

-¿Q-Que significa eso?- Mary hizo una mueca ante el mensaje, sintiendo un escalofrío por su espalda. -No es gracioso… ¿Donde hay un guardia de seguridad cuando se necesita uno?-

-Hm…- Ib continuaba viendo el mensaje, sintiendo que algo faltaba… ¿Que aqui no estaba "La dama de rojo" hace unos minutos? -Mary…-

-Es suficiente, nos largamos de aqui. Vamos Ib, salgamos de esta tonta exhibición, podemos ver otras obras de arte otro dia…- Estaba enojada e Ib podia notar eso a leguas, pero también podia ver que su hermana habia comenzado a sentir algo de miedo.

Bueno, para ser sincera, ella tambien estaba asustada, aunque no se le notaba tanto.

Tenian la idea de ir a la salida e ir derechito a casa, o encontrar a la recepcionista y pedir por sus padres, solo una habitacion más y llegarian a su destino, ambas esperaban no tener que ver algún otro raro mensaje.

Y no vieron ninguno, pero en cambio, extrañas huellas azules tomaron su lugar… y estas iban en direccion al cuadro del "Abismo en las Profundidades".

-¿Pero que…?-

Con cuidado y algo de panico, las hermanas se acercaron a la huellas para mirarlas más de cerca, era como si alguien hubiera pisado pintura fresca y caminando como si nada hubiese pasado por la galeria… ¿Pero donde comenzaban las huellas? Terminaba en el cuadro, pero apenas si comenzaba a mitad de la habitacion.

-... Esto… esto esta muy raro Ib… No me gusta… ¿Eh?-

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera contestar, un frio encalador se apoderó de ellas, sentian como si algo les estuviera apretando desde el estomago y las arrastrara… hacia la pintura.

-¿¡Q-Que está pasando!?-

Sin ningún cuidado ni gentileza, las niñas fueron arrojadas bruscamente hacia la pintura, y en vez de golpear suelo sintieron una textura fria junto con el aire, una oscuridad eterna engullendolas mientras caian y caian hacia el vacio.

El unico pensamiento que las cruzaba por la mente fue que algo las habia empujado hacia el retrato, y que de alguna forma, habían caído dentro de este.

* * *

><p><strong> Y ese es el primer capitulo! ;)<strong>

**Las hermanas ya han caido en el mundo de Guertena... ¿Que cosas les van a esperar alli? Bueno, quien sabe...**

**Ah si, yo se! xD El segundo capitulo espero tenerlo pronto, Dejen Reviews con su opinion! Besos!**


End file.
